Homoseksual?
by Qlyra
Summary: Sudah berulang kali Mark menekankan pada Jaemin jika dirinya bukan homoseksual. Tapi bila ada hubungannya dengan Haechan... bagaimana ya? (NCT. MarkHyuck / MarkChan. A bit NoMin. Oneshot. Rate: T Plus / Semi M)


Jaemin tidak begitu paham bagaimana bisa dirinya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini di hari pertama ia menjadi murid pindahan. Situasi dimana ia menemukan sahabat semasa sekolah menengah pertamanya di Kanada itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan seragamnya yang basah berbekalkan campuran tepung dan bau telur yang menyengat. Jaemin tidak bisa membendung rasa prihatinnya lebih lama terlebih saat Mark memungut kaca mata yang kacanya sudah retak tersebut.

" _Oh my Bro, Mark! What happen to you?!_ " seru Jaemin tidak habis pikir seraya meremas helaian rambutnya frustasi.

"Kecelakaan," balas Mark sekenanya.

" _God_ , apakah kau benar Mark Lee yang ku kenal?! Penampilanmu saat ini benar-benar menyedihkan, Markeu! Apa kau lupa kau pernah memimpin sebuah _gangster_ di Kanada meski kau masih berumur 17 tahun saat itu?! Dimana kau buang segala kejayaan itu, Mark Lee?!"

Mark hanya bisa mendengus usai mendengar racauan Jaemin yang baginya berlebihan itu.

Err, baiklah, mungkin yang dikatakan Jaemin tersebut tidak bisa dikatagorikan berlebihan mengingat dirinya memang pernah memimpin sebuah gangster jalanan dengan teritori yang mencakup 5 daerah. Tapi itu kan cerita waktu Mark hidup di Kanada, bukan dirinya saat ini yang bersekolah di salah satu SMA seni swasta yang bergengsi di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Jalan hidupnya sudah berbeda!

"Oh ayolah Mark Lee!" ucap Jaemin seraya memegang pundak Mark dengan niat menyeret Mark untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman belakang sekolah mereka, "Sekarang jelaskan, bagaimana bisa Mark Lee yang terkenal gahar di jalanan bisa berubah menjadi si kutu buku dan ter- _bully_ seperti ini?!"

Mark terdiam beberapa saat sembari menatap Jaemin yang tengah memasang tampang bak induk kehilangan anak itu. Niat awalnya Mark benar-benar tidak ingin membahas segala sesuatu yang menimpanya selama hampir 3 bulan bersekolah di _S_ _tar Music School_ ini, namun ketika mengingat jika Jaemin adalah sahabat yang sudah ia ketahui watak dan tingkahnya luar dalam, pada akhirnya ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya dengan detail. Sungguh Mark tak mau mengambil resiko andaikan Jaemin salah sangka hingga menghancurkan sekolah ini seperti saat dulu mereka masih di Kanada. Jangan salah, Jaemin memang agak protektif pada orang terdekatnya. Mark bahkan tidak bisa melupakan adegan dimana ada salah satu anak buah dari musuh mereka yang berhasil menyarangkan sebuah sayatan di kakinya saat sedang merebutkan teritori. Meski pada akhirnya pihak mereka yang menang, saat itu Mark sendiri tak menyangka Jaemin sampai berniat membinasakan musuh yang sudah melukainya dengan menyarangkan lima peluru secara berurutan hingga membuat musuhnya mati di tempat secara mengenaskan.

Mark hanya tidak mau "Dia" terluka.

"Ini semua gara-gara Jaehyun hyung! Dia yang membuatku harus menjadi kutu buku seperti ini!" kata Mark sebal.

Jaemin menaikan sebelah alis.

Jaehyun hyung? Kakak sepupu Mark? Si jenius sang penguasa pasar perekonomian sekaligus pemimpin teratas dunia bawah Asia Timur itu?

 _God_ , kalau lawannya benar-benar Jung Jaehyun yang itu, Jaemin akan berpikir dua kali untuk berulah.

"Oke, jelaskan secara rinci."

"Saat itu aku sedang menginap di apartemen Jaehyun hyung, kebetulan Jaehyun hyung sedang senggang. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang dengan bermain dan bertaruh, siapapun yang kalah harus mengabulkan satu permintaan dari yang menang," Mark mengambil jeda untuk menghela napas panjang.

Jaemin tidak menyela sama sekali seraya menunggu Mark melanjutkan ceritanya meski ia sangat penasaran permainan apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membuat Mark tejebak dalam situasi mengenaskan seperti ini mengingat lawan Mark memang bukan orang sembarangan. Apa mereka bermain adu tembak atau mengasah kemampuan tangan kosong mereka dengan berduel hingga akhirnya Jaehyun berhasil membuat Mark menyerah kalah dengan hampir membunuhnya?

Jika itu Jung Jaehyun, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin baginya untuk bertindak sedemikian rupa meski lawannya masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya sekalipun.

"Singkat cerita, aku kalah main UNO dari Jaehyun hyung."

Jaemin cengo seketika.

"Ha-Hah?! Kau apa?! UNO?! Kau main UNO dengan Jung Jaehyun yang itu? Apa kau sedang membodohiku, Mark Lee?!" protes Jaemin kalap.

Mark menatap Jaemin dengan sinis.

"Mana aku tahu gara-gara kartu sialan itu aku harus menerima nasib kalah taruhan darinya dan membuatku harus menjadi kutu buku sampai waktu yang ditentukan olehnya!" protes Mark balik, "Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan berkata aku membodohimu? Bagian mananya? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk cerita!"

Jaemin menepuk jidatnya keras, tidak habis pikir dengan permainan yang dilakukan Jaehyun dan Mark itu.

Sungguh Jaemin merasa percuma sempat khawatir dengan Mark.

"Baiklah," ucap Jaemin usai berhasil mengendalikan diri, "Biar ku tebak, dan gara-gara penampilanmu ini kau jadi menerima _bully_ dari siswa-siswi di sekolah ini kan?"

"Tidak, kau salah," balas Mark seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Apa? Jaemin salah?

"Lalu?" tanya Jaemin cepat lantaran penasaran.

Padahal tebakan Jaemin tadi merupakan alasan yang paling masuk akal untuk menjelaskan kondisi pem- _bully_ -an yang terjadi pada Mark saat ini.

"Di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah sebagai murid pindahan, ada adegan dimana secara tidak sengaja aku menindih salah satu teman sekelasku di ruang ganti pria sehabis pelajaran olahraga karena terpeleset. Aku yang sadar jika ini salahku langsung menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan berniat minta maaf, tapi," lagi-lagi Mark menghela napas berat, "tiba-tiba dia langsung menampar wajahku sebelum berbalik pergi, tidak hanya sampai di situ," lanjut Mark meremas rambutnya frustasi, "dia terus memanggiku 'homo' setiap kali kami bertatap muka dimanapun dan kapanpun itu. Bagusnya lagi, ternyata dia merupakan salah satu siswa populer di sekolah ini dengan jumlah fans terbanyak. Gara-gara itu, fans-nya jadi mem- _bully_ -ku dan menganggap aku benar-benar homo yang telah lancang melecehkan idola mereka."

"Tidak adil! Kau kan tidak sengaja menindihnya! Lagipula, apa masalahnya jika kau memang homo?" ucap Jaemin dengan watadosnya.

Mark refleks menjitak kepala Jaemin.

"Kau lupa jika ini Korea Selatan? Dan lagi, aku bukan homo!" balas Mark geregetan.

Jaemin manyun.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal pukul saja dia setiap kali dia mengataimu homo!" ucap Jaemin.

"Masalahnya aku tidak bisa memukulnya!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memukulnya?!"

"Karena dia manis!"

Hening seketika.

"Kau bilang kau bukan homo tapi kau menyebutnya manis? Apa kau benar-benar yakin kau bukan homo?" racau Jaemin tidak habis pikir.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan homo!" balas Mark cepat.

"Tapi kau menyebutnya manis!"

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya!"

"Bahkan kau mengakui dengan gamblang kau tertarik padanya!" seru Jaemin frustasi, "Mark! Terima saja kalau kau memang homo!"

"Aku bukan homo, Na Jaemin! Buktinya aku tidak menyerangmu!"

Jaemin langsung menatap Mark dengan horor tanpa lupa mengambil jarak untuk menjauh dari Mark.

"Oke, tenang Markeu! _Calm down_!" pinta Jaemin panik, "Kita kesampingkan masalah per-homo-an tadi, sekarang fokus kita adalah bagaimana membalas pemuda itu karena bagaimana pun gara-gara dia mengataimu homo, fansnya jadi mem- _bully_ -mu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menyakitinya."

Jaemin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baiklah Mark Lee, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan pembalasan paling ampuh tanpa menyakitinya," ucap Jaemin pada akhirnya meski merasa hal itu sangat mustahil.

Mark menganggukkan kepala setuju.

* * *

Suasana kantin sekolah pada siang hari itu lumayan ramai, Kim Haechan, salah satu jejeran siswa paling berbakat di sekolah ini (mengingat betapa multitalentanya ia dalam bidang menyanyi, menari dan _acting_ ) yang kini sudah selesai mengantri makanan langsung berjalan ke sebuah meja yang berada di pojok kantin. Namun sesampainya di sana, Haechan refleks mendecih tidak suka saat menemukan tempat favoritnya telah di tempati orang lain. Terlebih lagi siswa yang menduduki tempat favoritnya adalah siswa yang sama dengan siswa yang telah melakukan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan terhadapnya di ruang ganti pria tiga bulan yang lalu. Mau tak mau hal tersebut berhasil memancing emosi Haechan untuk naik ke permukaan. Oleh sebab itulah...

BRAK!

Haechan membanting nampan makanannya tepat di samping sang siswa, dan gara-gara itu, kantin langsung sunyi dengan menjadikan Haechan dan siswa tersebut sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Berani sekali kutu buku homo sepertimu duduk di tempat favoritku! Minggir atau kuhabisi kau!"

Namun bukannya segera menyingkir, sang siswa yang ternyata adalah Mark malah berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap pada Haechan dengan tatapan datarnya. Haechan sendiri yang mendapati perilaku aneh dari siswa yang ia anggap si kutu buku homo pun lantas mengernyitkan kening. Sungguh respon yang diberikan Mark saat ini sangat jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, karena biasanya Mark akan langsung pergi tanpa pernah memandang wajahnya dengan benar. Kini, kedua manik Haechan makin membola ketika Mark malah mendekat dan berdiri dihadapannya hanya dengan jarak satu jengkal tanpa lupa tetap memandang datar ke arah Haechan diiringi raut muka tanpa ekspresi. Haechan bahkan baru menyadari jika Mark lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sebenarnya..."

BRAK!

Saking terkejutnya Haechan sampai terduduk di meja saat dengan tiba-tiba Mark semakin mempertipis jarak di antara mereka tanpa lupa turut menggebrak meja dengan kedua tanggannya yang kini tengah mengurung pergerakannya. Haechan semakin membeku dengan kedua bola mata yang terus melebar saat merasakan kedua kaki Mark merangsak masuk untuk membelah kedua kakinya hingga bagian intim mereka saling bertemu. Haechan bahkan refleks menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Mark ketika pemuda Kanada itu semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Haechan yang benar-benar tengah terserang syok tingkat dewa.

Mark sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tampan miliknya ketika rencana yang ia buat dengan Jaemin nyatanya sangat berhasil membuat sang biang keladi pem- _bully_ -an terhadapnya sekaligus penarik hatinya dalam keadaan se- _submissive_ ini di bawah kuasanya. Sungguh beruntung sekali kemarin adalah hari terakhir Mark harus berpura-pura menjadi kutu-buku hingga hari ini ia bisa menunjukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Setelah ini Mark bersumpah akan mentraktir Jaemin, atau mungkin juga Jaehyun hyung yang telah sepakat mengakhiri tenggang waktu pertaruhan mereka demi rencana ini.

"...aku heran," ucap Mark melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Mendadak suara pekikan kekaguman dari para siswi tampak mendominasi seisi kantin saat Mark dengan _manly_ -nya melepas kaca mata yang bertengger di wajahnya tanpa lupa membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tak hanya itu, Mark sengaja mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah biasa tersusun rapi semenjak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini dengan tujuan untuk semakin membunuh calon miliknya ini dengan pesonanya.

"...kenapa kau terus mengatai aku homo, padahal..."

Haechan tersentak kaget ketika dengan biadabnya Mark sengaja saling menabrakan bagian intim mereka dengan kamuflase melonggarkan dasi seragam milik Mark sendiri agar tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari tingkah kurang ajarnya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan tangan Mark yang telah selesai menjalankan tugas untuk melonggarkan dasi tadi telah berpindah mengelus paha milik Haechan tanpa lupa meremasnya penuh arti. Sungguh, tingkah seksual si bangsat seksi Mark Lee itu benar-benar telak membuat Haechan kesusahan bernapas dengan raut wajah yang sudah memerah kacau, entah itu karena marah atau karena... tergoda?

"...sudah ku bilang aku bukan homoseksual, karena..."

Mark sengaja memotong perkataannya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa lupa meraih jaket miliknya yang terselampir di kursi. Mark sengaja mengurung bagian atas tubuhnya dan Haechan dengan jaket tersebut agar siswa-siswi yang menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian tidak dapat menyaksikan tindakan yang akan diambil oleh Mark selanjutnya, yaitu sebuah tindakan dimana Mark dengan bangsatnya mencumbu leher Haechan dengan pagutan yang dalam tanpa lupa turut serta mengikutkan lidahnya dalam permainan "mari memberikan _kissmark_ pada Haechanie" yangmana berhasil membuat Haechan tanpa sengaja mengerang kecil dengan suara merdunya. Mark tentu tidak dapat melupakan bagaimana miliknya langsung " _turn on_ " setelah mendapat respon tubuh Haechan yang sangat menerima sentuhannya itu.

Hingga akhirnya Mark merasa cukup untuk mencumbu Haechan mengingat dimana mereka berada, Mark langsung membuang jaket yang sempat menutupi bagian tubuh atas mereka diiringi tatapan penasaran dari seluruh murid terlebih saat melihat wajah Haechan benar-benar sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus itu tengah tertunduk diiringi kedua tangannya yang menggelantung lemah di dada kekar milik Mark. Tanpa mengabaikan itu, Mark kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Haechan, tepatnya ke arah daun telinga sang idola untuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda.

"...karena sebenarnya aku..."

Mark menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda Haechan lagi dengan menjilat telinganya.

"...Haechanseksual."

Pekikan seluruh murid yang ada di sana pun bahkan tidak cukup membuat Haechan segera tersadar dari jeratan pesona mematikan milik Mark yang telah sukses memporak-porandakan pertahanannya selama ini.

* * *

"Apanya yang 'tidak mau mempermalukan Haechan di depan umum dengan melecehankannya' begitu! Pakai ditutup jaket sekalipun semua orang pasti sudah tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Haechan! Dasar Markeu biadab! Dan apa tadi katanya? Haechanseksual? Dasar maniak!"

Jaemin terus menggerutu di sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menyadari bila ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Tak pelak adegan dimana akhirnya Jaemin menabrak punggung seseorang tersebut benar-benar tidak bisa terhindarkan sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku! Mari aku bantu."

Niat awalnya Jaemin akan langsung memaki atau bahkan menghajar siapapun itu yang telah lancang menghalangi jalannya. Namun semua itu musnah ketika maniknya terpaku pada ketampanan wajah seorang pemuda yang kini berhiaskan senyum ramah meski masih terdapat guratan bersalah didalamnya. Sampai Jaemin dapat berdiri dengan benar dari terjatuhnya berkat pertolongan sang pemuda, mungkin Jaemin akan terus memandang sang pemuda andaikata tidak ada orang lain yang tiba-tiba memanggil sang pemuda.

"Jeno! Ayo masuk! Rapatnya segera dimulai!"

Jaemin bisa melihat Jeno mengangguk sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya dan segera pergi memasuki sebuah ruangan di dekatnya, meninggalkan Jaemin dalam keadaan terpesona.

"Ah... sepertinya aku Jenoseksual."

* * *

Mark tampak berjalan di koridor asramanya di suatu malam dengan niatan kembali ke kamarnya jika saja sebuah pintu kamar di sampingnya tidak terbuka secara mendadak dengan sebuah tangan yang menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut bersamaan dengan sang pintu yang telah tertutup kembali dalam keadaan terkunci. Setelah sadar, Mark agak terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya dihimpit oleh tubuh seseorang dibalik pintu dengan kedua belah bibirnya ditawan oleh bibir ranum dan kenyal seseorang yang kini semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka tanpa lupa mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Mark.

Baru ketika sesosok asing yang telah lancang menciumnya itu mengambil jarak di antara mereka hingga sosoknya mulai terlihat berkat cahaya bulan yang menerangi gelap keremangan kamar tersebut, Mark tidak bisa membendung dirinya untuk tidak membalikan posisi mereka dengan membanting sosok yang ternyata adalah Haechan tersebut ke daun pintu sebelum balik menghimpitnya tanpa lupa meraih pahanya dan mengangkatnya sampai sepinggangnya. Tentunya lutut Mark yang berhasil menerobos masuk tidak lupa untuk menggodai selangkangan sang pemuda manis dengan menggerakannya secara sensual. Dengan rakusnya Mark langsung memagut bibir Haechan yang telah lancang mencuri ciumannya itu dengan pagutan yang dalam dan melibatkan lidah yang saling membelit. Mark tanpa sungkan mempermainkan lidahnya di langit-langit mulut milik Haechan hingga membuat sebuah erangan muncul sebagai bukti betapa nikmatnya keintiman yang sedang mereka bagi untuk saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Ciuman menggairahkan itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut andaikan Mark tidak memutuskan untuk menghentikannya sejenak dengan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Haechan. Meski begitu, Mark masih sempat mengecup bibir ranumnya sembari menatap dalam bola mata jernih milik sosok di rengkuhannya dengan dalam sebelum mengucap beberapa kata.

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari semua ini... Haechanie?"

Haechan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum mendekat untuk kembali menawan bibir Mark yang kini telah ia putuskan untuk menjadi candunya. Tak hanya itu, jemari Haechan yang bersarang di surai milik Mark turut mengacak-acak penuh sensasi apalagi ketika tangan Mark turut serta meremas pantatnya dengan penuh irama. Haechan yang merasa tidak bisa membendung dirinya lagi pun akhirnya mendorong tubuh Mark sekuat tenaga hingga Mark jatuh terpental di atas ranjang yang untungnya ada tepat di belakangnya. Tak membuang-buang waktu, Haechan langsung mendudukkan diri di perut Mark sembari melepas piyama miliknya yang sebenarnya tidak terkancing secara benar sedari tadi.

"Kau..." ucap Haechan setelah berhasil melepas piyamanya dan menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya yang berhasil menaikan libido Mark sampai titik teratas, "...harus bertanggung jawab."

Mark lantas menyeringai senang ketika memahami maksud dari perkataan Haechan.

Selamat makan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Siapa yang akan menduga jika sebenarnya Haechan lah yang selama ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Mark setelah adegan di ruang ganti pria tempo lalu?

Jangan salahkan Mark jika auranya berhasil menjerat Haechan untuk berfantasi setiap malam mengenai kegiatan panas yang sekiranya ia harap dapat terwujud.

Beruntungnya, malam ini Haechan berhasil membuat Mark "mengamuk" di ranjangnya.

* * *

 _Mind to Review, please? :)_


End file.
